


Just A New Girl?

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Multichapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: AU. Being new is never an enjoyable experience. You don't know anyone and worse, no one knows you. It's hard and can make you feel isolated but eventually, there's always a silver lining if you look thoroughly enough to find it. Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2010. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I read some of this and it makes me burst out laughing at how badly it's written. Gosh, it's so terrible. I don't know, that's my personal feelings towards my own work. The mere fact that it's AU but I've written them by their superhero aliases makes me cringe. However, I will keep all of my old work on here to show progress over the years. This was originally written in 2010.

He sat on swing, laughing and whistling as pretty girls passed along with his three companions.   
"Nah. Too fat for me..." A tall, ginger one notified, known as Jamie while smoking a cigerette.  
"She's a complete dog!" Chuckled one who had dark skin and deep blue eyes. His name was known as Victor Stone but everyone had forgotten that and had called him Cyborg since he knew how to hack every site at school which was blocked.  
"Heh! So true," Admitted a blonde one who was laying on the ground but was carefully proped up on his elbows, known as Ben.  
"What about you, Rob?" Asked Cyborg. Their leader, Robin, sat on the swing just staring at them and mentally rating them.  
"Eh. 4 outta 10 but her friend gets a 7..." He said, standing up and walking over to the girls. He said something to them which his friends couldn't make out. Nevertheless, they giggled loudly and he came back with 2 pieces of paper and smirked. "Uh. Aren't you forgetting something?" Ben asked, chuckling.  
"What?" Robin answered, honestly confsed.  
"Hmm...Blonde, slim, absolute bitch but gorgeous? Sounds like an animal...?" Ben hinted, smirking.   
"Hmm. Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Robin laughed.  
"Kitten. Your girlfriend?" Ben started laughing hysterically along with Cyborg and Jamie.   
"OH yeah!" He said, grinning, "Well...Incase it doesn't work out..." sliding the papers into his jeans poket.   
  
He dragged his fingers through his Black, spiky, gorgeous hair.  
"What's up?" Jamie asked, seeing his actions.  
"Just remembered what's crap about tommorow..." Groaned Robin. His friends all joined him in moaning as they remembered too. Ah, yes. The first day back at school after a long, restful, amazing summer break. Summer break was so much better than any other holidays away from school. So many things in such little time, well, to the students. As for, water balloon fights to parties, late night game station fests to summer fun fairs. But alas, they had to go back some time and that time was tommorow. Suddenly, five laughing, flirtatious burst through the park gate and one of them ran over to Robin. He stood up sighing and slowly breaking into a smile. The sprinting girl had blonde shoulder length hair which stayed straight when she ran. Robin guessed from too much straightening. Her peircing blue eyes were electric blue. She was wearing a red tube top and skinny dark blue jeans finished with red high heels at least 3 inches. To top it off she was wearing the one piece of jewellery she always wore to state her stauts and popularity. A silver necklace hung around her slim neck with diamonds that read, "PRINCESS" She flew into Robin's arms and screeched right into his ear, "ROBBEYY - POO!"   
"Ugh. Heh. Hey babe." He replied, gasping for air.   
"Aw, honey! We have school tommorow! How lame, right?" She said, softly yet batting her eyelashes quickly. She was pretty, (not the prettiest) sure but she scared him a little, so he pushed the pieces of papers further into his pocket...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat alone in her room, her eyes examining a book. She wasn't the bubbliest person in the world but she didn't really have a chance to show anyone her true self as unfortunately she had no friends. This lonely, glum girl had a deep purple shading of hair colour and her eyes were giant amythests but they were completely hidden over the summer as one thing was the fact she had her hood up all the time over summer break and two, when she didn't even go out over summer! Not even once. She just moped around the house reading different books over and over again. Her name was Raven like the bird. At school, she was very lonely as she was somewhat different from the other students at Shinseina High School. All the female students seemed to dislike her instantly just because she seemed to like depressing poems, music and deeply liked purple and dark colours.  
  
Raven believed they didn't like her true to the fact she was not outgoing, not really a party goer and definately, 100% hated chearleading! She didn't take this to heart much she had been at the school since they had moved up from middle school. It kind of bothered her, but not much as the fact of having no friends, she had time to focus on her mind so her emotions and thoughts were not all over the place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was a little different, you could say but they were pretty much in the same dilema. The boy had sharp canines but only a little. But that wasn't why people at school didnt take to him to much. He also had short, spiky green hair and ivory skin toning. He was not like Raven. He didn't have any friends like her but he wasn't as lonely and dark as she was. He was just very good at english and science. Although, he wished he wasn't it made no difference as he was always told by the jocks and chearleaders that he was a little nerd that nobody cared about. BB didn't really care. He just ignored it but recently, he had been given a little break as he had tried and successfully joined the basketball team. He was not in a specific clique or even have a single friend but he hoped this would be something...


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Robin stirred in his bed and hit the snooze on his clock and rubbed his eyes as he thought the digits were wrong. [ Uh. Hang on! I have to be at school at 8:30am] thought Robin and looked at his clock again as it read: 8:10am  
"Oh shit!" He cursed as he remembered Cyborg was picking him us in his sweet, blue ride at 8:20am.  
He looked through his wardrobe, then looked at the weather. [Hmm...Sunny] He thought. He picked a red shirt and black jeans with a pair of trainers. He grabbed his phone, ipod and jacket and made his way into the kitchen. "Son! Eat something decent this morning would you!?" His dad moaned as Robin grabbed a big Galaxy bar. "Gotta go!" He murmered, stuffing the chocolate into his mouth.   
"I said eat something decent!" His dad yelled. Robin tilted his head and then slowly raised his middle finger at him. His dad growled and threw down his paper he was reading on the ground in frustration.   
  
Cyborg pulled up and beeped the horn. Robin grabbed his skateboard and walked over to Cyborg. "Dude. I'm gonna skate there, kay?" Robin informed him. Cyborg nodded and drove off. Robin zoomed down the street, plugging his ipod earphones in his ears and blaring the music to the max so he couldn't hear anything. He realized he had to push again as he started slowing. He looked ahead before doing so and saw a glimpse of red hair fluttering as a breeze caught. He didn't see her face though. He turned his head away from the red view and kept rolling. He arrived just before Cyborg did, jumping off and holding his board in one arm, waiting for his crew to get out of the car...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven stood there, just outside the building. She was quite happy. She had made one friend over the summer and the friend had to also be lonely. Yes. She had made friends with BB. They were standing together outside the building, talking. They were just about to listen to some of Raven's music when she noticed a girl about the same age as herself stood there looking lost.   
"That must be the new girl," Raven whispered, jolting her head in the direction of the main gate. Quite a few people noticed and she suddenly turned a cherry red as she saw some people noticing. Cyborg, Jamie and Ben all noticed.   
"Woah, check her out..." Jamie and Ben said, together.  
"She is like...totally hot!" Cyborg stated, elbowing Robin. He was looking through his music library and groaned when Cyborg nudged him, "What!?" He moaned  
"Did you see the new chick? She is like...woah!" He said, pointing. Robin tilted his head and squinted his eyes, trying to see her. But the new girl was gone.  
"Oh. She was there a second ago..." Cyborg said, confused.  
"Eh. Oh well. I might see her around?" Robin guessed. She stood by the gates and looked around.   
  
She had long Ruby red hair which hung down her slim, elegant figure. Her eyes were so deep in green, you would probably drown in them if you stared into them for too long. Her skin was a light coloured orange which made her look like she was glowing in the sunlight. She was wearing a white blouse with the top button not done up as she felt very warm. She also had a black skirt and her clothes were finished with black flats. She tightened her grip on her bag and began to walk. She looked around for someone to talk to...  
  
Her gaze fell upon Raven and BB and she walked up to them. "Uhm. Greetings?" She smiled, shyly.  
"What's up?" BB introduced himself. The girl looked up, slowly, her red hair rustling in the wind.   
"Heh! I didn't mean it literally. I meant hello. I am guessing you were home schooled?" BB continued. She nodded about to speak but Raven introduced herself then, "Hey, I'm Raven, you are?"   
"Oh! And I'm BB!" BB added.   
"I...I am Starfire, nice to meet you both." She introduced, smiling, "Not to be forward, but. Do you know where Locker H22 is?"   
"Yeah. It's over here..." Raven instructed, leading her newest friend to the H building. Now, Robin looked up and saw the red hair flowing as she walked into the H building that he had seen on his way to school. He wanted to see her face and just as he began walking to the building, Kitten jumped in front of him and threw her arms around his neck and then started talking. He tried to look past her face but everytime he tried looking past her shoulder she dodged her head there, too. He saw her walk back out again with her beautiful, red hair. Kitten finally stopped talking and he took one step to go see the girl's face. But, the bell rang...  
"C'mon Starfire. Looks like your in mine and Raven's home room." BB told her. They walked together chatting about where most classes were. They reached home room where they took their seats, all except Starfire.   
"Right! Class! I believe we have a new student, Come over here, please." Mr Batelow said, signalling her to stand at the front. She froze, being a little scared but his voice made her feel even worse so she did not hessitate long. She stood at the front with her legs crossed over and her hands behind her back. "Tell the class what your name is..." He continued while sorting through books for the new semmester. She gulped.   
"My name is Starfire. Happy to meet you, all." She said, blushing a rosy pink. She hovered for a meer second, "Uhm. Sir? Where should I sit?" She asked, curiously.   
"Anywhere..." He replied. She nodded and plonked herself between Raven and another girl who was texting beneath the table. She leaned into Raven, "Uh! Is she allowed to do that?" She whispered.   
"No. Your not even supposed to have your phone switched on but we do anyway incase we get bored in a lesson." She whispered back.  
"But!" Starfire yelled in whisper. Suddenly, the school bell rang, causing the whole place to shake. Now she started the classes. Her heart beat increased. Quickly...


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire walked slowly out of home room, looking confused with her timetable in her hands. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she turned to see BB.  
"Oh. Hi BB. I'm a little uh...lost." She said, holding her timetable out to him.  
"Oh. Star, your class is gym which is in that big building over there." He said, pointing to a big, brick building.  
"Ok. Have I got that class with Raven?" She asked, hopeful.  
"Sorry. She has...Science, on a monday. See you later!" He replied, dashing into a crowd of teens. She watched after him for a moment, hoping he would return. Her glance quickly changed back to the gym block. She sighed and stepped carefully towards the building. She clutched her gym kit hopeing her first class would go well. After getting changed as quickly as possible, she looked around. She didn't know any of the chatting girls around her. Suddenly, a blonde girl and 5 girls looked down on her. "Ooh! Looky, girls! We have a new girl!" She said, grinning evily.   
"Hahah. What you gonna do to her, Kitten?" Asked a black haired girl known as Jade.   
"Nothing yet. But if she pisses me off or goes near my guy, She is...dead!" Kitten replied, gritting her teeth. Kitten shoved past her shoulder, which hurt, a lot. Starfire gritted her teeth but tried desperately to calm herself. She wasn't aware of "populars" at public school. She walked at the back of the bunch of students, following a very upbeat teacher. They lined up outside the football pitch. Suddenly, the boys class trotted in front of them. Kitten grinned and stalked over to one of the boys.   
"Hello, baby!" She sqeualed at Robin, who took her by the waist and kissed her.  
"Hey Kitten. What you doing for gym, babe?" he asked.  
"Ugh. Soccer like last week. It's horrible baby, I suck at it!" she pointed out.   
"Heh. I don't believe you. Don't worry, I'll be watching..." He promised, letting her go and chasing after the rest of the boys. Kitten sighed, happily and wandered onto the pitch. They were playing a match with Kitten on the red team and Starfire on the blue. The ball rolled to Starfire who was shocked to see someone had actually kicked it. Her attention snapped back into place when she heard Kitten say to another one of her group Cheryl, "Get her!"   
  
  
Robin, who was watching like he'd said, saw her say it too and wondered who she meant so he kept watching.  
  
Starfire caught the ball with her foot and began making her way to the goal with ease. She freaked inside when she saw Kitten standing in front of her.   
  
Robin was trying to see the red heads face as he hadnt yet but couldn't get a glimpse as She was facing away. He was suddenly yelled at by Cyborg to get back in the game.   
  
She kicked the ball as hard as she could, thinking Kitten would move. She didn't. The ball smacked Kitten in the face so hard, her cheek bled a little. Kitten screeched causing all the boys class to turn. Robin was about to go over to her but Kitten did something else. She clicked her head up glaring at Starfire.  
"Kitten...I..." Starfire stuttered.  
"Shut the fuck up! You little bitch!" She yelled, running after Starfire. Starfire returned the chase but got cornered, all the girls cheering Kitten's name. Robin and Cyborg looked hard but the new girls face was shadowed, not being visible.   
"Aw. Little girl got no where to run? Too bad!" She said, throwing a punch. Starfire slid under her legs and turning to see Kittens back. She kept runnning and came to the fence which seperated the boys from the girls. She was still not visible as her hair smothered her face. She turned though, back to the boys. Starfire jumped back wards onto the fence as Kitten tried to hit her. Kitten threw another punch but Starfire swiftly dodged it, flipping over her head. Kitten gasped but regained her anger trying to hit her, yet again. Starfire cartwheeled out of the way causing the girls and boys to gasp at her gymnastics. Luckily, the bell rang. Starfire sprinted to the locker rooms as quick as she could, beating the rest of the girls. She grabbed her stuff and moved as far as possible away from where the girl's kits were. She was just putting her shoes on as the rest of the girls got back. Kitten hadn't been there though. Starfire slid over when the teacher called her over. "Yes miss?" She asked, sweetly.  
"You made Kitten bleed didn't you? Why?" She accused  
"I did. However, I did not do it on perpose. I believed she was going to move, but she did not." Starfire pleaded.  
"Alright, I believe you.  But beware! We do not tolerate that behaviour at this school, dismissed!" She replied.  
"Uh. Miss? Where...where is Kitten?" She asked, nervously.   
"Nurse's office." She answered, shooing the girls out to their next class. Starfire picked up her stuff and strolled to Maths. Damn! Kitten was in that class too. But it wasn't too bad, at least Raven was in this class.   
  
Kitten sat two rows in front of Starfire and glared at her as Starfire walked in. Starfire cringed and walked to her seat. Raven luckily sat next to her and she sighed.   
"What's wrong?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow  
"Kitten is going to kill me." She replied, bluntly.  
"Oh yeah. I heard about your gym class." Raven snickered.  
"It is not funny!! And, how did you hear about it?" She answered.  
"Oh. The "Popular" guys were talking about it and I passed them. Apparently, they were impressed with your...gymnastics?" She replied. Starfire blushed a light pink.  
"Oh yes. I did a few flips and cartwheels avoiding her..." She trailed off as her teacher walked in. Maths was a drag but the day progressed and Kitten more or less avoided Starfire which was a good thing...


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Robin sat at his laptop talking to Cyborg on IM:  
  
RoBiN: u done the technology hw?  
  
CYBORG :)  : Nah, u?  
  
RoBiN: Pfft. Dnt b stupid. :D  
  
CYBORG :)  : LOL. So. C da new girl? Kitten lyk tryin 2 kill her parently. :L  
  
RoBiN: Well, saw her in gym. Didnt c her face, tho. Crap! Dad comin. ttyl  
  
CYBORG :)  : Lol. Cya ~ good luck!  
  
RoBiN has signed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven and Starfire were also talking on IM:  
  
..::Starfire::..  : I'm so scared about Kitten!!  :S  
  
~ Raven ~ : Dont b. She is all talk!   
  
..::Starfire::..  : Doesn't mean I cant be scared of her talk though.   
  
~ Raven ~ : True. I gtg. Soz. Ttyl. Bye.  
  
..::Starfire::..  : Okay. Bye. xx :)  
  
~ Raven ~ has signed out.  
Starfire got up from her laptop and pushed open her double doors, leading to her balconey. She walked out and leaned against the brick banister, elbows supporting with one hand cupping her chin. She shivered at the night time breeze that skimmed her skin.   
[ EEP! What If Kitten really does try to...UGH! Starfire. Calm! Peace! Quiet! Whew and Calm...] Starfire thought. She hugged herself and straightend. She wandered back inside her room. She layed on her stomach and began to do her homework. She finished and quite happily, she got into her double bed and drifted into sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next day was rainy and bleak. Starfire trudged to school with a neon, pink umbrella sheltering her. She met Raven and Beastboy by the lockers.   
  
"Hey, Rob. Where's your locker, dude?" asked Jamie.  
"Uh. Oh. I got it today. I am H24. Pft. lame!" He replied.  
"Aw man! Your no where near us." Ben complained  
"Don't worry. heh. You will see me. I never use a locker." Answered Robin.  
  
After Home room, Starfire, BB and Raven made their way to English class. Starfire was so happy that they were both in her class. She felt a lot better since the whole Kitten thing. A tall, grey haired woman walked into the class as everyone took a seat. "Right class! I hope you all had a pleasant summer? Good." She introduced, "I am Mrs Rutbeath and I will be your english teacher this year. This semmester we will be studying William Shakespear."   
She held up a book of Romeo and Julliet. "Has anyone ever read this?" She asked.  
"I...I have." Starfire said, putting her hand up slowly. The whole class chatted and discussed about the book. The bell then rang. Starfire quickly packed up her things and headed out the door...


	5. Chapter 5

At Lunch, Starfire, Raven and BB found a table to sit at. "There are...so many students!" Starfire gasped.   
"Yeah. You get used to it after a while. Look. Over there are the complete dorks! Then there is the emo's. The fatties. The girly girls. The jocks. And the highest form of status, the populars." BB informd her. She shuddered as she saw Kitten laughing coldly and the rest of the populars laughing too. She felt like they were laughing, talking, whispering, gossiping about her. "Uhm. BB. What are Emo's?" She asked, looking over at a specific table.   
"They're like depressed and wear dark clothes and are kinda scary. Heh. Hey Raven. Why aren't you with them?" He joked. Raven looked up and looked completely upset. She took offense and gathered her things and jumped from the table, running out of the cafeteria. Starfire gasped and glared at BB. "Ugh. BB!" She gritted her teeth. By this point the populars and dorks and jocks were looking. The rest didn't really care. Starfire gathered her stuff and followed Raven, "Raven, wait!" She yelled after her friend. Robin stared at the new girl and gaped. She was very slim from the back but...  
[ Damnit! I still cant see her face.] He thought. Kitten saw him staring at her and poked him.   
"Why are you staring at her!?" She gritted, accusingly.   
"I'm not." He lied, blushing slightly.   
"Yes you were! Ugh! If you like her so much, you can have her! You little twat!" She screamed and she jumped from her seat.   
"Fine. Guess we're over?" He asked, casually. She glared at him and slapped him, storming out of the cafeteria. He held his sore cheek and smiled, "Finally! I am outta that relationship." He laughed, high fiving Cyborg.   
[ Now to focus on seeing this "New girl's" face. ] Robin thought as the bell for class rang.  
  
While that was happening: "Raven wait!" Starfire pleaded. Raven stopped suddenly and turned around. BB was close behind Starfire and panted, "Raven...It...a...joke...didn't...mean...it"  
"Fine. I forgive you. But say anything like that again, I'll kick your butt!" She threatend. He smiled and briefly hugged her. Suddenly, Kitten burst out of the cafeteria and searched. She pointed at Starfire and began walking over, "You!" She said. Starfire didn't run but simply stood her ground. "I just broke up with him. If you want him, You can have him!" Kitten raged.  
"Kitten. What makes you think I want your boyfriend?" Starfire asked, innocently.   
"Cos he was staring at you like...like...AGH!" She screamed, stomping off, her little gang following trying to calm her down, actually making her worse. Raven and Starfire and BB stared at eachother and shrugged...


	6. Chapter 6

Starfire got to school the next day but could not see BB or Raven. She stood by her locker with her hand on her arm. She waited and waited for them to arrive but alas, they did not. Finally, she got out her orange cell phone and rang BB:  
"Hello?" He asked  
"It's Starfire." She replied  
"Oh hey star!Uhm...So....What's up?"  
"Where are you BB?"   
"Im at home. I got food poisioning last night. Not cool!"  
"Oh. Okay. Hope you are feeling better soon, bye."  
"Bye...oh no...BLEUGH!!" He finished. Starfire held the phone away in disgust and ended the call. She then rang Raven.   
"Hello?" Raven answered  
"Hey. It's Starfire..." She replied  
"Oh. Right! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm not coming to school today, I'm ill. Bye"   
"Oh. Okay. Uhm...Bye." She flipped her phone shut and slipped it back inside her bag. Suddenly, the bell gave a loud ring and she quickly grabbed her things she needed from her locker and began making her way to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dude! You and Jamie are going to a waterpark and you didnt tell me!?" He almost yelled down his phone.  
"Shh! You need to keep quiet about us bunking! I'll bring you back something okay?" He laughed.  
"Ha! So funny! NOT! Ugh. You and Jamie and Cyborg is sick and me and Kitten broke up yesterday. Who am I gonna hang out with?" He groaned  
"Sorry, dude. Bye."  
"Yeah...Cya." He grumbled as he snapped his phone shut and tucked it into his pocket. Then, he caught sight of the red headed girl.   
  
The wind began to fiercely push against Starfire as she treaded through it. Suddenly, a piece of homework fluttered out of her planner and flew past her face. She gasped and tried to recieve it but couldn't. She kept on going through the wind and looked round suddenly at a voice.  
"Uh. I think you dropped this?" Robin said, holding her homework forward.  
"Oh. Thank you so much!" She said, briefly smiling. He gave a small smile and began to turn for his homeroom.   
"Wait. Your Kitten's boyfriend aren't you?" She asked.  
"Used to. Broke up yesterday." He replied  
"Oh."   
"Yeah. But, she was a little high matinence..."   
"Oh...Well, thank you for retrieveing my work. Goodbye," She said, waving shyly.  
"Uh. Yeah. Bye" He said and walked away. She didn't look back to see him look at her the whole way down the side of the building.   
  
In Homeroom, she remembered she had not caught his name. She began to doodle on her planner as she remembered his face. She tried to draw his face with a heart around it. She smiled at it but quickly blushed and her expression drained into shock. She rubbed it out quickly and closed the book so she could not get distracted. She stared out of the window immediately next to her and tried to cool her blushing.  
  
The bell rattled again and everyone desended to their classes. Starfire felt so lost without BB or Raven with her. She began to get lost around the buildings and was scared she was going to be late. A teacher passed her and she was so relieved. She walked into the classroom and saw she wasn't late. She talked to the teacher about being new and where she sat. Robin didn't even notice her when he walked through the classroom door and took his seat; Neither did she. She put her bag in the corner of the room where all the others were. While doing this, the teacher stood up, "Right! Welcome to Art. Ah. The wonderful world of expression and colour!" She gasped, "Oh. I almost forgot! We have a new student. Please be nice. This is Starfire. Now, dear you sit behind Rachel, in front of Argent and next to Robin," She said, pointing. Starfire was a little distracted so didn't notice Robin when she sat down. Robin missed her name too as he was listening to his ipod, eyes closed.  
  
He felt the tall shadow towering over him. He opened one eye, "Sup?" He asked, grinning.   
"Young man, no ipods. Put it away!" She boomed.   
"Ugh. Fine! Just for you, teach." He smirked, winking. She looked disgusted and shuddered.   
"Let's start with writing the date." The teacher suggested. Robin felt around and couldn't find a pen or a pencil. "Uh. Crap." He grunted to himself. He looked next to him, "Hey. Can I borrow a..." He trailed off as she looked up. He was actually taken aback when his eyes met her luxurious, emerald eyes shining. "It...It's you." He pointed out.  
"Oh. Hello. I'm Starfire. You are...uh..." She tilted her head.  
[Adorable] Robin suddenly thought.   
"Oh. I'm Robin." He said, blushing but being able to hide it. She smiled which made his skin tingle.   
"What was it you was in need of?" Starfire asked.  
"A...uh...uhm...uh...A pen, please?" He asked, politely.  
"Oh. Yes I have one, here." She handed him a pen and their hands slightly touched when he took it. He noted her soft, tanned skin. [She is beautiful!] Robin thought, staring at her while she wrote the date. His ears got a little hot and he sat back and looked away. Half an hour into the lesson, she was droaning on about shading.  
"Miss. I think we get it. Scribbling to get 3d effect. Blah Blah Blah." He pointed out. Starfire put her slim fingers to her lips and giggled, adorably. Robin turned to her and grinned. He was suddenly going to start liking Art. Though we all have to wonder why...  
  
: )


	7. Chapter 7

"The school isn't very big but you can still get totally lost. But don't worry. You'll get used to it." Robin laughed. It was after school and they were standing on the balcony down the street which overlooked the beach.   
"Hmm. But It was very nice of you to show me around today with Raven and BB being ill," She commented, smiling but then gazing into the ocean. He glimpsed at her, noticing how the late sun lit up the features on her face; he smiled to himself.   
"uh. Oh yeh thats okay. So is that Raven Roth and BB Logan?" He asked, blush fading.  
"Yes. You know them well?" She asked, eyes glittering.  
"Hm. Yes. All the populars know the wannabe goth and complete dork." He said, snickering. Starfire straighted up and glared at him.  
"You dont know anything about them. Hmph! Perhaps I was wrong to befriend you!" She growled, beginning to turn to leave. He gently caught her arm and brought her back to her last position, leaning against the balconey rail.   
"Look, I...Sorry. I guess I don't know them, like you said. But, I do still wanna be friends with you." He replied, hoping deep in his heart and mind that she would have a change of heart.   
"Well...I still desire to be friends with you, too." She said, blushing a slight pink. She stared at the horizon again whilst leaning forward a little.   
"I just...do not like it when my friends are known as horrible things when they are just...different. Don't you think? Everyone is different...aren't they..." She whispered, it wasn't a question. He stared at her. Everything she said made perfect sense to him. Nobody really ever talked with him like this. Not even Kitten or Cyborg. He noticed she shivered a little in the small breeze. He smirked, "You cold?" He asked, quietly. She glanced at him and nodded, sweetly. He took off his jacket and moved closer to her, placing it around her shoulders. She lifted her hands to his which were still on her shoulders. She had actually meant to hold the jacket so it would not fall but alas, his hand was there. She and Him blushed a harsh shade of red and looked away snatching back their own hands. She looked up at him, with concern darting across her face, "But you will get cold Robin..." She began.  
"Nah. I always come here. I'm used to this weather anyway. Lived here a long time..." He laughed.  
"Thank you. You are a good friend, Robin." She smiled, sweetly. She turned around elbows leaning against the balcony but she quickly changed to sitting with her legs dangling over the balcony floor and facing Robin completely. She grinned. "So..." she giggled  
"Yes?" He asked, curious  
"What happened with you and Kitten? She was awfully anger the other day when she was storming out of the cafeteria." She asked, eyeing him playfully.  
"Heh. She was a little brat. All I was doing was looking over at y..some...girl and she got all moody and we broke up. She wasn't my type, anyway." He laughed.  
"What girl?" She asked, hiding a smirk within. She knew full well what girl he had been staring at...  
"Oh I doubt you'll know her yet." He guessed.  
"Her name?"  
"Uh.. Glar..Mire. Yep, Glarmire." He lied, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.  
"Uh huh. So. Perhaps you could introduce me to Miss Glarmire tommorow?" She asked.  
"Uhm. I think she moved to...Tokyo, japan." He breathed, mentally kicking himself...again. She giggled and jumped down from the rail, placing her feet firmly on the ground.   
"Well. It's 6:45. I better be getting home." She said, picking up her bag. She smiled and waved and said goodbye. Robin turned from her to the sunset. Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned and saw Starfire, red from running back to him.  
"Something wrong?" He asked, laughing.  
"Yes. I forogt to give your jacket back..." She said, lifting the jacket from her shoulders and placing it upon his. She smiled.   
"See you at school?" He asked.  
"Definately." She beamed back.  
"Good..." He whispered as she walked away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was about and Starfire felt so happy as she thought of seeing Robin at school. She could not explain it but her heart throbbed everytime he spoke. He made her skin commit to a tingling sensation when he touched her and her knees felt weak when he looked into her green, shining eyes...  
She liked him SO much. But she remembered when she had complimented him on being a good friend and thought about her feelings. Surely, she wasn't supposed to feel this way for a "Friend". She certainly didn't feel like that for BB. If she hoped, maybe, just maybe, they could become...more...


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Raven was at school but BB was still ill. Starfire leaned against the lockers, one foot planted firmly on the ground and one leaning on the lockers too. She fumbled about with her phone. She was waiting for Raven to emerge, patiently. She noticed Robin walking in with Cyborg and the familiar gang of pink and glitzy girl gang led by Kitten. He mumbled something to Cyborg and the girls and they walked on leaving Robin on his own. He looked over and gave a small smile. Starfire looked concerned and signalled for him to join her. He walked over, hands in his leather jacket pockets. "Hey," He said, grumpy.  
"Greetings. What is troubling you, Robin?" She asked, sweetly. He looked up at her when he heard his name.   
"Nothing...I mean Nothing is wrong, why?" He asked, abruptly. She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
"Robin. I know when something is the matter with friends. Please. Tell me..." She asked, touching his arm lightly. He blushed slightly but collected himself.   
"Well. You know how me and Kitten broke up?" He asked, looking into her beautiful eyes.   
"Yes?" She replied, [Of course I do!!] she thought.  
"Well. We talked last night and we...got back together..." He finished looking away from her face.   
Starfire's eyes widened and she let out a very quiet gasp, not loud enough to be heard by Robin. She gritted her teeth but it wasn't noticable. Her hand simply fell from his arm and she blushed a light crimson as she realised the time which had passed in silence. She looked at the floor with sad eyes, hidden by her bangs which delicately fell over them. "Oh. That's...great." She whispered. Robin looked at her hidden eyes, obviously not as well hidden as she thought they were. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed purple boots standing outside, knowing it was Raven. She looked up at him. Her eyes which had been so fresh and happy were now dull and lifeless. She gave the weakest of smiles, "I have to go. Glad you and Kitten are back together...again." She mumbled. She leaned forward her face becoming ever so close. He could smell her intoxicating scent of Strawberry and orange. It made him a little dizzy. The scent soon disappeared as she trudged away from him to Raven. She was obviously upset as she didn't really have the normal bouncy spring in her steps. As soon as Starfire made sure she was out of eyesight of Robin, she growled.   
"Uh. Everything okay?" Raven asked, jumping a little at the noise.  
"Raven. Is it obvious that..." She trailed off. Raven glanced at her and smirked,  
"What? That you like Robin? To me, but I don't think he's linked it yet." She replied, smugly.  
"How?"   
"You don't hide your feelings very well when your with him..."   
"oh...I guess not..."  
"But yes. Why did you seem so depressed when walking away from him?"  
"Hmph. He is back together with the queen of evil."   
"Huh. Figures, without Robin, Kitten is practically a loser."  
"How so?"  
"Well, she has tried out for chearleading ever since she stared here, since that's the instant way of becoming popular. But, they don't really like her all that much. But if she is with the most popular boy in school, then she will become popular too."   
"Oh. I see. So, does she not really like Robin?"  
"Doubt it..."  
"Hmm...I do. Everyone at this school seems to think of him as the rebel and the main popular but when I'm with him he does not seem like that. Not at all..."  
"I agree. You seem to bring a better side to him..."  
"Hmm. Anyway. Let us get to homeroom or we will be in trouble." Starfire suggested. She and Raven wandered into the classroom. But just as Raven stepped in and Starfire was close behind, someone grabbed her arm tightly and hauled her away. Her back hit the wall and she narrowed her eyes to see Kitten by herself for once, "Hey, newbie! Me and Robbie-poo are back together. So. Don't even think about hanging out with him anymore. Got it?" Kitten hissed.  
"You do not control me, Kitten. I shall hang out with whomever I please and you are not to tell me otherwise!" Starfire said through gritted teeth. Starfire broke Kitten's grip on her arm. Kitten stared. Astonished. Starfire felt pretty confindent too. But soon, she felt very uneasy as a very horrible feeling stung her arm. At lunch, she examined her arm and saw it had a very unpleasent, purple bruise forming where Kitten's grip had been so tough but she doubted it helped by her own strength breaking the grip. She pulled her sleeve down and made her way for the bathroom door only to be stopped by Kitten and her gang. "Aw. What's wrong? Not so tough now my girls are here, are ya?" She patronised. Starfire knew this was true and tried to go past but there was no way of doing so.   
"Oh. Wait, wait. I just wanted to show the girls my work..." She cackled, pulling up her sleeve roughly. She winced as the sleeve rolled over the bruise.   
"Nice," Cheryl praised.  
"Thanks. I totally thought so, too." She laughed. Starfire quickly rolled her sleeve down and ran out of the bathroom, leaving the cackling girls behind. She found Raven on the grounds. Raven faced her and looked horrifed.   
"Star! What happend? You look as white as a ghost!" She feared.  
"Oh. Raven! I want to leave this school!" She cried. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and Starfire flung into Raven's arms and leaned on her shoulder, tears drenching Raven's shoulder. 

Robin noticed Starfire crying and made a start over to her. A hand stopped him. "Hey Robbie! Where ya goin hunny?" She saked, sweetly.  
"Uh. Oh. Uhm. Nowhere." He replied. She gripped his hand firmly as the bell Rang.   
"Okay. Should we go to Spanish, then?" She asked, pulling him to the languages building. He wished so badly that he had gone over to Starfire and hugged her and kissed her and told her, "It's okay, I'm here."   
But he couldn't. He unfortuantely made a certain deal with a little devil the night before. He was with someone else. Which was sad. All he wanted to do. Was to be with Starfire...


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh! Robin! I can't wait for the dance tonight!" Kitten squealed, clutching the flyer in her hand.   
"Who are you going with?" He joked. Kitten glared at him though, seeing no amusment. He gulped. She was a little creepy. He noticed Starfire, Raven and BB walking towards them. He was delighted at the thought, Starfire was coming over to talk to him. But, she never talked to him when he was with Kitten or his posy. Starfire was standing directly in front of him. "Hey." He greeted, smiling shyly knowing Kitten was mentally killing him. Starfire caught sight of Kitten out of the corner of her eye and returned her gaze to Robin. She looked to Raven who kept her eyes narrowed and focused on Starfire. Starfire returned her gaze to Robin for the last time.  
"You are blocking my locker." She said, bluntly.  
"Oh. Sorry." He apoligized, moving and smiling. He was completely shocked at her. She was never so blunt and unhappy with him. She collected what she needed and closed the locker door.   
"So..." Robin began. She didn't look at him, turned and walked away with Raven and BB. He was so saddened she did not wish to talk to him. His attention shifted back to Kitten.   
"Hmm. It says they are holding the dance tonight for a welcome back for the students! I have the perfect dress. It is formal wear!! I bought it Tuesday! I hope you like it, Robbie." She said, smirking.  
"Hm. Sure i will..." He said, turning to go to homeroom.  
  
Starfire took the hall pass and began making her way to collect an instrument from another room. She got up and walked out of music class. She stared blankly into space. [ Oh! I feel so guilty for talking to Robin in such a way this morning! But, Raven told me to let go. He was with Kitten. Ohh! I do not wish to forget! I want to be with him...(sigh) ]    
She blinked at her thought and turned the dark corner which led to a dark corridor leading to a small room of instruments. "It is so eerie." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, she felt her wrist being dragged into the wall. Her back rested on the wall and she looked frightend, "Who is there?" She asked, feeling stupid for talking to the dark.  
"Starfire. It is me." Came a familiar voice.  
"Oh, Robin. You scared me." She replied, trying to be blunt. It was a lot harder without Raven there.  
"Why aren't you talking to me?"   
"I am talking to you."  
"No I mean, properly. Like we did the other day? Remember?" Her stomach dropped as she remembered she was wearing a short sleeved top, revealing her arm which had the Kitten bruise.  
"No reason..." She lied, tugging on her sleeve.  
"C'mon, I know that's not...wait..." He stopped, noticing her tugging. He gently place his hand around her wrist and lifted her arm to examine the bruise. He gasped slightly.  
"Did...Did she do this?" He gritted his teeth.  
"Who?"   
"Kitten." Spitting her name like it was venom in his mouth. Starfire's lip quivered. She looked away quickly, squeezing her eyes shut as tears wrestled their way through and dripped down her golden cheek. Robin narrowed his eyes and brought a finger to her face rubbing the tears away and sweeping a few strands of red hair and setting them behind her ear.  
"She will pay for this." He promised.  
"No!"  
"What!? Star! Have you not seen the..."  
"Of course. But, she has not said anything else or done anything else. I wish to keep it that way, please!"   
"Well, I am going to break up with her."  
"No! Do not do that either! If you do, she may believe it is my fault and hurt me again!" She pleaded. Robin smiled slightly and changed the subject, "So. Are you going tonight?" he asked  
"Going where?" She asked, innocently glancing up at him.  
"The dance,"   
"Oh yes. It will be most glorious!"  
"Hm. Uh. Do you.. uh...."  
"What?"  
"You going with a date?"  
"Oh no. I am going with Raven and BB."  
"I think that BB likes you..."  
"Oh. haha. No. He likes...somebody else..."  
"Who?"  
"I was sworn to secrecy."  
"Trust me, I won't tell anyone..."  
"Hmm. Alright. But you must tell nobody. He likes Raven."  
"Really?"  
"He told me the other day on the computer. She is lucky to have a boy who has the feelings for her." She looked saddened. He noticed and desperately wanted to tell her how he felt.  
"Robin. May I ask you a question?"  
"Uh...Yeah, sure."  
"What are you doing out of class?" She said, grinning and crossing her arms.  
"I never went to A class. I'm skipping it, don't like it." She shook her head and gasped.  
"Robin! You should always attend..."  
"So. What are you doing out of class then? Hmm?" He asked, smirking.  
"Ah." She explained, holding out a hall pass in his face tapping him on the nose with it. Her eyes widened suddenly.  
"That reminds me. I have to get the guitar from the instrument room! Goodbye, Robin," She smiled and whisked away, smiling.  
He stood there for a long time, watching after her. Then, the bell rang.  
  
At lunch, Robin sat, glaring at Kitten.   
"Aw. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh!?" She taunted.  
"Guess so." He grunted, anger in him rising.  
"I'm going to Art. Guess I'll see you tonight at 7:00pm," She wondered  
"Whatever." He Spat. She looked at his searching his features and leaning in t kiss him. He tunred his head away dodging her lips. She became irritated and grabbed his face with her nails digging into his skin.  
"Kiss me. Do as I say." She hissed, anger seething.   
"No. Goodbye." He comanded, dragging her claws from his face leaving a faint red mark. [ She must really be a phsyco! I wonder what was going through Star's head when she hurt her...]  
She leaned forward and pinched his arm hard and would not let go for a few seconds.   
"Bye. My love..." She whispered, Sinisterly. She let go of his skin, and Robin clenched his teeth in pain. He was a fool to get back with this bitch! He would much more prefer to be in the warm embrace of Starfire who happend to pass him with BB, waving innocently, not knowing how he had just been bruised like her...


	10. Chapter 10

Robin trudged home and unlocked the door, stepped inside and slammed it shut again. He heard footteps coming from the kitchen.  
"Robin, honey?" Asked his mum  
"Yeah?" He answered, flatly.  
"Kitten called for you, told me to tell you to pick her up at 7:00 in case you forgot..." She almost spat. His mother didn't much care for Kitten, she thought she was a bad influence on him. Although, she would simply love Starfire because she was so polite and bright and smiley. He rolled his eyes causing his mother to smile.   
"hmm. Go get ready then, wouldn't want to keep her waiting..." She hissed. Robin grinned but it faded as he thought of Kitten again. As her face appeared in his mind, he pulled at his sleeve hiding the mark Kitten left, well. He dropped his bag at the door and made for the stairs. He went slowly about getting changed. He got undressed and hopped into the shower. He turn the tap, making it hot. The water raced down his slender, light-skinned body. He rested a hand on the shower wall and thought about the dance awaiting. He shuddered at the thought of Kitten and he clicked out of his trance. He finished off and wrapped a light blue towel around his waist and ventured to his room. He picked out some jeans and a red shirt but rememebered Kitten's sqeaul, "It's formal wear!"  
He put his casual clothes back and picked out a suit. It was quite simple. It was black trousers with a black blazer fitted on a white shirt and black tie. His clothes were mostly black. At 6:45pm, he decided to get going to the princess of evil's house. He knocked on the door and Kitten twirled out and closed the door behind her. "What you think?" She asked immediately. Before he could reluctantly answer, she interupted him from doing so, "I know. Fantastic, right?" She admired herself in her compact mirror which she hunted from her clutch. Her face was even more sickly with make up plastered all over it from, gloopy mascara drowning her eyelashes to thick, sticky lipgloss smothering her lips. She hauled him over to his car and waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the road. He got in and waited for her to do the same. She did. As he drove them to the school dance, her perfume made him feel sick and dizzy, it was gross. It smelled like lemon and kiwi or something, it was sweet and made him frown. As they got out, her girl gang abducted her and took her inside to dance and mingle. He let out a deep sigh of relief. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and search around aimlessly. He found Cyborg. He had kind of stopped hanging out with the others so they just stood there talking to eachother. After a while, Robin noticed Raven and BB come in. He quickly wondered about Starfire. Raven was wearing a halter neck, purple dress.   
"Cy, Be right back.." He noted  
"k." He simply replied before turning to another guy in their grade and started chatting to him. He caught up with Raven and BB...  
  
Raven noticed Robin next to them about to talk, "Can I help you?" She asked, emotionless.  
"Uhm. Raven? Wh...Where's Starfire?" He asked  
"On her way. She didn't come with us." She smirked. She had allowed herself to be friendly with Starfire's crush.   
"So. How. Are...you?" Robin stuttered. He had never really talked to this girl and guy and was a little scared she would hit him as she seemed to give off that way as he looked at her deep amythest eyes. She cracked a small smile and nodded, "I'm good, you?" She replied.  
Robin smiled and the three quickly became friends. They were indulged in a conversation about a show on tv.  
"Right BB?" Robin asked, laughing. No response, "BB? Hello?"  
"Earth to BB?" Raven said, nudging him. BB's gaze remained towards the entrance and his jaw drooping,"Woah." He gasped. Robin and Raven followed his gaze. Raven smiled at Robin's response.  
"So, Robin. Are you going to be a man and actually break up with Kitten? It's pretty obvious you think Starfire is amazing..." She pointed. Well she wasn't as shy as he thought.  
He glanced round at her face with wide eyes but his gaze quickly changed and remained at the door. She was breath-taking. She stepped into the school gym light. Her red, luxurious hair was down as usual. Her dress made Robin phisically gasp. Her dress was sapphire blue and silky. It was the boob tube style of dress and actually hung perfectly around her bust. The blue made her slimness stand out. The dress was long and wasn't floaty like a fairy or princess dress, just how Robin liked girl's dresses. She had matching shoes which shimmered as she walked in. She looked completely lost and blushed slightly as she was blinded by all the lights. She glanced around the room in search for Raven and BB. She was slightly confused when she saw Robin with them but was happy all the same that he was talking to her friends. Her face was full of happiness as she strolled across to them, the bottom of her dress sweeping the floor, gracefully.   
"Friends!" She said, throwing her arms around BB and Raven.   
"Star. I gotta tell you. You look HOT in that dress!" BB smirked.  
"Thank you, BB." She giggled, releasing them from her hug. She looked up at Robin, putting her hands on his shoulders and hugging him. He quickly fitted into the hug by placing his hands upon her waist. She pulled away after a certain length of time. She smiled up at him and he returned it happily. They all turned at a loudish, "ACHEM!".  
  
Kitten.  
  
Robin glared at her and looked Starfire's arm. The bruise had healed, luckily.  
"What?" He asked her, gritting teeth. Starfire glanced at him and placed a soft hand on his arm to relax him.  
"Robin! I love this song, and we haven't danced yet, so come on!" She half commanded, her stare falling upon Starfire, making  her drop her hand off of Robin's arm. He huffed and glanced at Starfire. She returned his glance with a comforting smile. She looked sad and her eyes looked as if she had a tear in them and blinked, "...Her highness awaits..." She whispered, her face changing to a frown. She turned and strode over to the drinks table without looking back. BB and Raven followed closely behind her. Raven turned back though and gave him a look to say, Do it.  
Robin nodded and she turned away. He looked back at Kitten like he was bored out of his mind, "Come on then" He grumbled.  
"You don't seem very happy. Ugh. Gosh lighten up, will ya. Your so annoying sometimes!" She tutted.  
"Yeah well, maybe I have a lot on my mind." He replied, flatly.   
"You have problems. Did you see Darren Shalk tonight, he looks so hot..." She whispered  
"Do you know what my status to you is?" He asked, not actually bothered but starting his real convo.  
"Oh, whatever, drama queen..."  
"Kitten, look. I'm gonna come out with this..."  
"What!?"  
"Your a bitch and I'm breaking up with you. For good."   
"What!"  
"Accept it."  
"Break up with me, and I'll hurt your little Star again, promise you!"  
"If you even go near her, I will break you and your little friends too. Leave her alone." He threatened, gripping her wrist but no where near as hard as to leave a bruise. She growled slightly and broke from his grip. She gritted her teeth and got in his face and hissed, "Ain't over, Robbie-poo"  
"Whatever..." He whispered back, releasing her wrist and letting her storm away. He believed her threat of it wasn't over but pushed it to the back of his mind and rejoined Starfire, BB and Raven.   
Raven looked at him, expectantly and Robin nodded, smiling. They continued to talk for a while...


	11. Chapter 11

Starfire chatted and her face was awfully red from the heat, "I'm just going outside to get some air..." She notified. They all nodded but Robin watched carefully after her.   
  
Starfire went outside and noticed a shadow pass her. It was Kitten and her gang of girls. But, Star had got some courage since the last time and stood her ground,"What do you want, Kitten?" She demanded  
"You made Robin break up with me, again. So, now I'm gonna hurt you too!" She bared her teeth at her.  
"Go ahead. Do it." She urged. Kitten remained still, bewildered.  
"Exactly! Your too afraid to do anything! Your a silly little girl who thinks words can hurt me but you cant. You can't hurt me at all. You do, your life goes down the drain. No more friends, school, Robin. I doubt you'll family would even wanna know you."  
Kitten's ground slipped and she looked strong but was really cracking.  
"Well..." Kitten was lost for words.  
"Just back off, Kitten. Next time your in a room, take a look in the mirror. I doubt you'll like what you see." Starfire said, glaring at her until she backed off. Kitten looked scared and looked left then right. She straightened up and backed away, "G..Girls...C'mon. We're g...going." She stuttered and picked up her dress and walked out of the school entrance with a cluster of girls behind her.  
  
"Are you gonna let her get away with that, Kitty?" Cheryl asked.  
"Yes. She was right. I need a little time to clear my head...C'mon." She replied, looking ahead.  
  
  
Robin looked around and couldn't see Kitten or her girls. [She can handle herself. That's why you love her. Because she's strong.] Robin thought.   
  
Starfire leaned against the school wall, panting. [I cannot believe I just did that. I am so...p...proud.] Starfire thought, smiling. She straightened up and brushed her dress and pulled it up at her bust. She wandered back into the school hall. She saw Robin look at her and he sort of had an expression which said, "well?"   
Starfire ran over to him and had a big grin on her face. "What is it?" He asked.  
"I told Kitten to leave us alone and back off." She replied, happily. He returned the smile, his eyes a light. He hugged her and held her close by the waist. They laughed but it soon died down, becoming a little uncomfortable. They looked at eachother and both pulled away from the hug, blushing.  
  
BB looked around lost a little. Starfire showed up next to him. BB looked at the floor.   
"Star. What if she says no." He asked, blushing.  
"She won't. Your a very nice guy, BB. I think you two would be a good match, " She replied, smiling. BB looked up and smiled, shyly, "Okay, Star. Here I go." He announced.  
He straightened himself up and sighed and walked over to the dark beauty. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around instantly, her dark, onyx eyes meeting his dull, green eyes. Her hair wavered as she moved, making it glisten a lighter purple in the light.   
"Oh. Hey BB." She said, emotionless but she cracked a slight smile.  
[Oh. He is so cute. Okay, Raven. No emotion. Don't let on.] She thought to herself, blushing a little.  
"So, Rae..." He began  
"Yes?" She replied, blankly.  
"Do...Do you wanna uh..." He began to trail off. Starfire shuffled a little closer, elbowing him making him finish the sentence.  
"Go out with me?" He blurted. Raven looked shocked and blsuhed a violent red. She smiled a little more and took his hand in both of hers and brought it between the two. "Yes." She replied, smiling.  
"You will!? Cool!" He grinned. Starfire giggled as she admired cupid's work. Robin's voice came next to her. "Whatcha giggling at?" He asked, grinning.  
"Does it need saying?" She asked, nodding in Raven and BB's direction. Then, Starfire made her way back to the drinks table as a slow song came on and boomed over the speakers. Starfire watched the many couples leading each other to the dance floor. She blushed and looked back at her lap. Robin stood with Cyborg, Raven and BB. Cyborg had now talked to them and seemed to become friends too. Cyborg noticed Robin watching Starfire, "Hey. That's the new hottie, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah...She truely is stunning, isn't she?" Robin breathed without thinking.  
"Robin." Raven said, walking with BB to the dance floor, "Ask her to dance, will you?"   
Robin smirked and Cyborg left him to dance with a blonde girl. Robin breathed in a exhaled deeply. She walked over to her and stood next to her,  
"It's so adorable. I love romance and couples, it is so cute..." Sighed Starfire. Robin slowly offered his hand.  
"Starfire. You wanna dance with me?" He asked, smoothly.  
"Of course. I would love to." She agreed, enthusiastically. She took his hand gracefully and stood up. He led her over to the dancefloor, the bottom of her dress again sweeping across the floor. He faced her and placed his hands around her waist. She slowly reached up and placed her arms around his neck.  
"uh, Star?" He asked.  
"Yes, Robin." She replied.  
"You need to be a little closer."  
"Oh." She said, blushing and giggling as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Is this close enough, Robin?" She asked, innocently.  
"Yeah..." He chuckled, too. They swayed for a while in silence. Robin broke it.  
"Star. I have something to tell you..." He announced.  
"You do?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Well. I uh...Since the day you arrived I kinda...uh..."  
"Please. Continue, Robin."  
"I've thought you were really pretty. Stunning actually."  
At this, Starfire proped her head up and looked into his face, smiling slightly.  
"I...I have never been told I look...stunning before..." She gasped.  
"That surprises me..." He replied. She giggled.  
"But. Yeah, I thought you were really pretty and I really like you star. Like...Love you..." He stammered.  
He noticed their faces were incredibly close. He leaned in closer and placed a firm kiss upon her lips. He pulled away quite quickly, leaving Starfire, blushing and wide eyed. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't angry either.   
"Star. I...I'm sorry. I just wanted to kiss you and so...I did. If you don't feel the same, I understand." He explained, quickly. Starfire looked him in the eyes,"Robin?"  
"uh. Yeah?"  
"Shut up." She replied, smiling sligtly and she tiptoed and intwined her fingers through his black, spiky hair and smothered his lips with her own. She pulled away and smiled, "I have those feelings too..." She whispered. They smiled for a while, Raven and BB watching and giggling...


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was a Saturday, luckily. Starfire awoke and got into the shower. She was so happy. Her life, to her, was perfect. She had a great boyfriend, friends and was imensely happy. She dried her hair and tied it into place over her shoulder. She quickly got dried and dressed. She dressed in a red slash neck top with a black skirt and red knee high socks and slip ons. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag and headed outside. She began her walk down the street...  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Raven and BB were all waiting at the park waiting for Starfire.  
"Dude, where is Star. Seriously?" Asked BB, getting frustrated. Raven put a hand on his shoulder  
"BB, calm down. Look. Here she comes." Raven assured her guy. She walked through the gate Cyborg and Robin's jaws at the floor.  
"Sorry, I am late, I woke up a little...uhm..."She giggled, seeing the boys expressions. Robin glanced at Cyborg.  
"Dude. Maybe your forgetting something?" Robin asked  
"What?" Cyborg replied,  
"She's my girlfriend?" He laughed, hugging Starfire.  
"Can we just like start going? We're gonna miss the movie otherwise!" BB raged.  
"Chill B. What movie is it again?" Asked Cyborg  
"Paranormal activity 2" BB grinned, looking at Starfire who winced a little.   
"Don't you wanna see it Star?" Robin asked.  
"It just seems a little frightening." She whispered.  
"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you." He smiled, comfortingly.  
"I know..." She smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips before racing after the other three, laughing. She wasn't just a new girl. She was Starfire. One side from popularity and partying and one from loneliness and being new but both had one thing in common.   
Marked by the same person, getting them together...  
  
  
  
          The End x x


End file.
